thegamerdude256 Chronicles: Alternate Timeline
by Infinimineralex
Summary: Read thegamerdude256 Chronicles, and then read this version. Like it? Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is my first little story! Credit also goes to thegamerdude256 for inspiring this story!**

Infinimineralex had reached safety, but 2,000 of his soldiers had perished that terrible day on the battlefield. Many an airship had been grounded after Herobrine had taken over. His army fought back, but there were just simply too many endermen. I-Corp's end strongholds had been blown up and everyone inside massacred. Only Infinimineralex got away from that mess. The good thing was, other Bio-Bots had made it out of other raided strongholds and he and the others were to meet at a rendezvous point a few kilometers away. Infinimineralex "drove" a Bigfoot anti-terrorist walker, while others flew Pelican dropships and Longsword interceptors, and still others piloted huge Infinity class airships, nearly 6 kilometers in length. Yet endermen still dotted the plains in front of Infini, and his anti-endermen ammunition was running low. He was still hearing reports of endermen teleporting onto flying Longswords, removing the top blocks, and killing the occupants.

"Ah, I have finally reached rendezvous point. " Infinimineralex drove up to the top of a small hill to look out on his surviving regiment. There were thousands of them, and at least 30 airships waiting for him. He was just about to continue down the hill when a voice reached him.

"DIRT BLOCKS! DIRT BLOCKS AND DEAD BUSHES FOR ONLY 64 DIAMOND BLOCKS!"

He turned his bigfoot around to see a steve with pants pulled up around his waist, and drooling blue spit. He was approaching Infinimineralex, and holding dirt blocks in his hands. His nametag read "isaacpassovoymlgpro"

"Want some dirt blocks? They look so beautiful, don't they?"

"No I don't," Infinimineralex literally screamed at the poor noob. "For god's sake! Don't you realize what's going on here?"

"Fine," The noob drew his sword. "Anyone who doesn't buy dirt will DIE!" He charged at Infinimineralex. Infini simply laughed and his Bigfoot's turret pivoted to face the charging noob. He pressed the fire button on his controls and the minigun unleashed several high-caliber depleted uranium bullets. They sliced into isaacpassovoy, and his body splashed all over the pristine grass. Infinimineralex sighed, and turned his bigfoot away. Herobrine wouldn't wait for him to kill some noobs.

 **Remember to review and be nice!**


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**Well, CH1 was a success! Now on to CH1.5.**

Gamerdude256 plummeted from the sky. He had just jumped off of the end islands to escape turning into an enderman. He couldn't think strait.

SLAM!

Gamerdude256 hit the ground. The ground hit back. Except for one thing; Gamerdude256 was still half-enderman, so he teleported onto a nearby slime block at the last second. He bounced, one, twice, fell onto the ground, and blacked out.

Meanwhile in the end…

There was a figure in the darkness. Its skin was that of a normal human, but it had no pupils. It looked around and scowled.

"I have taken the sky dimension, but even though my army is forever loyal and proud, I-Corp and the other companies still stand. Even now, I-Corp's massive armies could be marching on my position. I must make haste to create defenses!" Herobrine muttered to himself. And yet, while he schemed of plans to destroy I-Corp, he never thought of one tiny half-enderman who had escaped his realm. And that the half-enderman would be coming back to claim his home.

 **Remember to review! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Infinimineralex, we have a target on the horizon. Seems to be half-enderman, half-human. Approaching target coordinates." a Bio-Bot told Infinimineralex.

"Send out a Hawk-19 to pick up the player, but if he refuses, knock him and his accomplices out, and bring them to me." Infinimineralex ordered. A Hawk-19 is a VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing) aircraft. It carries a Vulcan minigun on the chin hardpoint, and has room in the cockpit for two people, and more in the back. Its rotary-engine twin propellers can produce 50,000 pounds of thrust at their highest. It can fly at 400 MPH. The Hawk headed out of the landing bay of the ICS Imperator, and Gamerdude noticed its loud propellers seconds before it noticed him. He ran underneath a nearby tree and promptly heard a voice: "I hate squids!"

Gamerdude jumped, because he knew that voice and that person. He ran over to a nearby lake, where SkythekidRS was repeatedly stabbing a poor little beached squid. His foot crunched against a nearby branch and Sky jumped.

"Who's there?" Sky raised his sword. "Oh. It is just gamerdude256. But how did you survive?"

"I am not sure. Listen, we need to get out of here before…" That was all gamerdude256 said before he was knocked out by a blow from behind. Sky ran toward his friend but he was hit too, and he fell to the ground.

Gamerdude woke up in a white laboratory bed. Several Bio-Bots in lab coats surrounded him. Needles poked into every inch of his body, and the bed across from him contained SkythekidRS, who was still slumbering.

"Oh! You're awake! Come with me." He looked up and saw three guard Bio-Bots walk up to his bed. One pressed a button on his bed, and all of the needles retracted. The Bio-Bots grabbed him, and pulled him up, out of the hospital bed.

(From Gamerdude256's perspective)

"Hey! Where are you taking me? " I asked the lead Bio-Bot.

"To see our leader, Infinimineralex." He led me down a long hall. It was then that I noticed the soft thrum of engines all around me. I thought: _I must be on an Infinity class ship! It's awesome inside!_ The lead Bio-Bot put me in a minecart, and he got in the one behind me. He pressed a button, and our minecarts shot off down the long track toward the bridge. The minecarts stopped, and we got out. We opened another door, went through another set of halls, and finally reached the door to the bridge. Now it was too late to try to escape. The door shot open by itself, and I walked in.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I will be working on this story less due to exams.**

Infinimineralex turned around as the back door shot open. Gamerdude256 walked in, flanked by two gun wielding Bio-Bots.

"Here he is, sir."

"So, gamerdude256. I have heard stories that you were half endermen."

"What do you want with me?" Gamerdude retorted.

"I have decided that you could be a valuable asset to retaking the sky dimension. You will agree to my terms, or have your little friend terminated."

"What!" Gamerdude shouted as SkythekidRS was brought in, two automatic rifles pointed at his head. Sky was still unconscious, and gamerdude didn't want him to never wake up. Infinimineralex pushed a stack of papers at his face. Gamerdude shakily took out his pen, put it on the paper, and signed.

"Good. You will begin service IMMEDIATELY. Report to the armory for new weapons and to meet your fellows. Go."

"Yes, sir." Gamerdude walked away.

The armory was huge. Giant mechs lumbered across the titanium-alloy floor, flanked by desert camo tanks and white military trucks. In one lit corner, a squad of Bio-Bots practiced dismantling and repairing standard issue M17 LMGs while being cheered on by their instructors. He heard a shout: "Calling gamerdude256! Please report to the special operations section immediately. Once again, gamerdude256 report to the special operations section immediately." Gamerdude looked around, and he happened to see a sign that said special ops on it. He walked over.

"Hello, recruit," the officer at the door of the ops office called. "Come in, and we'll get you equipped. As GD walked in, he was greeted by two Bio-Bots in completely black armor. They "looked" at him, and then completely disappeared into the shadows.

"You'll be wearing those suits for your missions. Come on. We have a suit for you to put on." Gamerdude grabbed the empty suit, pressed a hidden button on the back, and suddenly the suit became a weird liquid and enveloped him completely.

 **I hope you like it! Please review nicely.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Take a look!**

Gamerdude couldn't see. The suit he was wearing was too big for him, and the visor was dark. But somehow this suit shrunk down to his size and his visor un-polarized. A H.U.D. appeared on his visor and he could suddenly hear other communications all around him. At that point he had fully donned a Spec-Ops Bio-Suit. He looked around and saw his fellow soldiers, but this time they had a little nametag above their heads that said their gamertags. CS1095 was in front of him, Eclipse103 was sitting near him, and ArmorSmith2 was behind him. CS and Eclipse were wearing their Spec-Ops suits, and they signaled him through a secure communication channel reserved for members of gamerdude's squad: "Hello! We hope you like your new suit!"

"Thanks! It is an honor to serve with you guys!" replied gamerdude. Gamerdude was quickly promoted to squad leader and with that, he and his squad were brought to a pelican dropship in the hangar bay. This pelican was special because it had near unlimited fuel, perfect for the assault on Herobrine.

"Can't we go to the end in that instead?" Gamerdude pointed to a black DeLorean that was held in a crane over a hangar. Gamerdude felt like he knew that car from somewhere. He just couldn't remember. He heard footsteps and a voice: "Are we gonna kill squids?" Gamerdude was surprised that SkythekidRS was coming along, but he didn't complain. Sky was also wearing a Spec-Ops suit, but that didn't seem to bother any of the people trying to get his autograph. Sky saw gamerdude and rushed over.

"Hi gamerdude! You survived! OMG OMG OMG we are working together! How cool is that?" Sky gushed. When he said that his suit seemed to glow bright yellow, but only gamerdude saw. He dismissed it as the light. He should never have. The spec ops squad boarded the pelican and it took off, a small ant against the elephant that it emerged from. But even that elephant was a dwarf in comparison to the vastness of the end region in which Herobrine resided. The heroes were in for a long and hard journey, with no "end" in sight.

 **LOL DID U GET THAT PUN? HUR DE HUR HUR.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the end world. It is coming up in this chapter.**

Meanwhile, as the pelican flew through the skies, Herobrine got a message from one of his soldiers.

"Sir, I think that I-Corp may be massing their soldiers for an all out attack on our fortresses in the end. " Herobrine clenched his fists.

"Get the endermen army ready. We will attack the overworld in a week. No one will stand up to us. Remember, I have a secret weapon that enables me to utterly destroy anyone in my way." He gestured toward an empty cage. Strange, purple light radiated from the center. The enderman looked away, and quickly got the heck out of there.

Herobrine chuckled; he knew that he could overpower the overworld and finally rule all of Minecraft!

"E.T.A. in 2 minutes. Get your gear ready and guns loaded!" The pelican pilot spoke over the loudspeaker. Gamerdude picked up his custom-tooled CM-401 Planet Stormer and loaded a round into its chamber. The others did the same with their weapons. Each had a specialty. CS1095 carried a Ronson WP Flamethrower, Eclipse103 carried a CM-440 Titan, ArmorSmith2 carried a CM-800 Jupiter, and Sky, the heavy gunner of the group, carried a Ronson LBM. The pelican's engines fwooshed as it neared the boundary of a remote area of the end island. The occupants stood up, and made their way to the troop bay door. Once the pelican got over the island, the door opened. CS, Eclipse, and ArmorSmith jumped immediately, rolling once they hit the ground. Sky grabbed gamerdude and they both tumbled out of the pelican, landing hard. However, they weren't hurt badly. Everyone pulled themselves together, and looked up as the pelican flew off to command them from afar. They gathered their weapons, and started off toward the main end fort.


	7. Chapter 6

**Be warned: This part gets violent and dramatique. Remember, this IS teen for a reason, dammit! By the way, CM stands for Critical Mass (** **the minimum amount of fissile material needed to maintain a nuclear chain reaction)** **. It's a subdivision of I-Corp's weapons industry.**

"Move move move! At least 100 hostiles on the horizon!" Gamerdude was torn between sending his troops to fight and it probably taking a long time, or bringing in the pelican and risking its destruction. But then he remembered that Eclipse had brought a CM Gigavolt. Since a sniper rifle like the Jupiter wouldn't have that quick firing rate perfect against groups of enemies, Eclipse loaded the Gigavolt with a MEP round and fired at the zombies, who were all grouped together. Tens of millions of volts hit one zombie and arced to all the rest for every shot fired by Eclipse. The zombies didn't stand a chance, and were vaporized by the blast. Seconds after the zombies were electrocuted, the ground beneath their dead corpses exploded. Silhouettes were painted against the ground as ten creepers strode out of the hole made by their dead friends. One exploded, throwing CS1095 against the ground. He uncloaked, and raised his flamethrower and unleashed a stream of extremely hot flames, burning up the creepers before they could explode. Gamerdude grabbed his CM401 and fired at a nearby squad of endermen and skeletons that had engaged the uncloaked Eclipse and Armorsmith. The skeletons and one enderman were hit and fell to the ground, but the other enderman teleported right behind ArmorSmith and hit him from behind. Armorsmith jumped up and kicked behind him, knocking the enderman to the ground. He then hoisted his sniper rifle and fired, the round penetrating the enderman's skin and hitting home, causing massive brain damage and killing it.

"YEAAHH! We did it! Let's clean up, men!" Gamerdude exclaimed with joy. But he couldn't finish his sentence, as his radio was suddenly filled with chatter from the pilot of their pelican.

"Mayday! Mayday! My ship is being boarded by humanoid half endermen! They must have snuck aboard when I landed! I have observed their cloaking powers and killed 1, but there are more in the troop bay! Opening troop bay doors! Do not allow" the radio quickly faded to static as screams were heard. Seconds later an explosion shook the ground and the squad fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!" Sky shook himself off and picked up his weapon. The others followed suit.

"Gather yourself up, men. We have no way off this big rock now. We're gonna have to improvise." Gamerdude got up and ran toward a huge wall in the distance, and motioned for the others to follow him. Even he wasn't feeling so good about the mission now.


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't worry! The big fight is going to happen a few chapters ahead. Just hold tight. This is a buildup. Go here to see pictures of RL and MC Bio-Bots. /a/5AF5Y**

It was boring being a border guard. But that's all likethebossiam could be, as the other jobs were already taken. All he had to do was sit in a boxy office in an armored tower and look at security cameras posted along Minecraftia's giant wall. It was another boring day, because no one would even try to attack a city guarded by I-Corp's soldiers. Likethebossiam pulled out a magazine, got comfortable in his chair, flipped to a page, and read. But if he had been looking at the security cameras, he would have noticed something strange. One security camera showed the ground beneath it go dark. He also heard stepping noises, but dismissed it as a rabbit, which wasn't a threat. Suddenly, a whole section of the wall exploded! Likethebossiam jumped up in surprise and jammed his finger onto the panic button. Klaxons shrilled, and a squadron of I-Corp's city protection force sprinted toward the wall breach… only to be gunned down by the cloaked H.E. soldiers (Half Enderman). The soldiers had made it through the wall! Likethebossiam freaked out, and pulled out his M17 plasma rifle. He ran to a nearby megaphone and screamed into it:

"Surrender yourselves or I will be forced to fire!" The H.E.s uncloaked and fired at likethebossiam, killing him before he could shoot. His death triggered the activation of automated sentry turrets along the perimeter of the wall. They pivoted around looking for targets, and they found them. Round after round of armor piercing bullets streaked toward the uncloaked H.E.s and shredded their skin, streaking through their vulnerable bodies. They collapsed, dead before they hit the ground. Seconds later a High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, marked with the words "Border Enforcement" drove up to the combat zone, and four Bio-Bot S.W.A.T. support units jumped out. They ran over to the dead bodies, and shot them twice in the body and once in the head to make sure they were dead. One radioed up to his base command.

"All clear here! Four casualties. What was that all about?"

"No Clue. Police the dead and do not touch the enemy. Damage Control will arrive momentarily. Man, with the end fallen, thing are going crazy in the Overworld. I've heard rumors that Infini is sending a Spec-Ops team into the end to take out Herobrine."

"God, I hope they win. Over and Out."

Little did they know that there was one HE that didn't uncloak. He silently snuck away from the fight scene, laughing to himself. He could now carry out his plan.


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter was influenced by Scott Sigler's "Contagious." I would like to thank him for his information. One more thing, sorry, fans of SkyDoesMinecraft. That's all I have to say for this chapter.**

CS1095, or Charles, as his squadmates liked to call him, felt really bad. Actually, he felt like he was sitting on a hot poker and getting stabbed over and over by a flaming stick. As Gamerdude and his squad ran toward the giant wall in the distance, he slumped and fell to the ground. The part Herobrine in him started to take over. You see, Herobrine had put his cells inside of Charles' body when he was escaping the end. Those cells had started to split. Herobrine's cells could use differentiation, that is, once the cell splits, one child cell becomes a "prime cell" and can split again, and the other cell can become anything that Charles might need for his body to function. However, those cells were extremely defective. You see, Charles had aged, and as he aged, his cells messed up more, and created defective cells. Usually, they would be removed by other cells before they could cause cancer or mutation. However, the prime cells worked separately from the other cells, and they didn't have any sort of quality control. The defective prime cells and other cells simply shut down. However, those cells also released a rot-inducing chemical which circulated throughout Charles' body. And as his body started to rot from the inside, Herobrine's prime cells decided it was time to turn Charles to their side. They swept through his body, soon converging on his brain. They met with no resistance there, and soon Charles could be remote controlled by Herobrine himself. Once that happened, the prime cells started to emit a signal, one that only Herobrine could hear. However, the rot inducing chemical made it up to Charles's mouth first. Charles coughed. He felt like barbed wire was dragged throughout his body, leaving open wounds. His cough brought up a huge amount of blood and bile, and it burned his mouth.

He screamed, and his squadmates heard it through their intercom. ArmorSmith was the first to respond.

"Oh my gosh! CS! Report! Now!" ArmorSmith ran over to Charles, who had fallen on the ground. Charles had thrown up in his suit. Blood and bile covered his visor as his hands clawed in vain in an attempt to take off his helmet. Soon, the air respirators in his suit clogged up, and with that he lost his supply of oxygen. But Herobrine had noticed him once his cells started broadcasting their signal. He immediately issued a command: "Pick up your gun and shoot everyone near you!" Charles, using the last of his strength, grabbed his flamethrower, aimed at ArmorSmith, and unleashed an incinerating plasma flame. ArmorSmith's armor instantly vaporized, and he immediately fell to the ground. His exposed skin quickly burned. Blood gushed from his skinless body, and covered the endstone around him. The flames reached his heart and instantly destroyed it, thus killing ArmorSmith. By that time, Charles had suffocated in his own vomit. Gamerdude, Sky, and Eclipse stood in awe. By the time that they recovered from the shock of two dead teammates, Herobrine had sent four squadrons of endermen to clean up the mess. The trio turned around and ran like heck. None of them believed what happened. Suddenly, a voice cut through their panted breaths.

"Stay where you are and surrender, or we will destroy you as we did your friends!" The voice was projected throughout the end. Gamerdude knew that their capture was imminent, and he needed to act fast or else he would die in the end. He quickly broadcast a "Need Full Reinforcements" up to I-Corp's HQ, as he had learned to do while he was being briefed. The signal had just been sent when an enderman teleported behind him and he was knocked to the ground, and everything went black. Meanwhile, Herobrine laughed. He couldn't wait to interrogate Gamerdude, and tell him the truth about SkythekidRS.


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is full of information for Gamerdude, so use it!**

"Sir. We are receiving a "Need Reinforcements" signal from the end. I have pinpointed the origin, and it looks like the Spec Ops team there sent it." Infinimineralex looked up from his computer to talk to the technician in his doorway. This could mean bad news.

"That's not good. Execute Plan 003. If they are taken, the enemy might learn our secrets and kill our operatives. We CAN'T let that happen. We have to get our ships into the end! You are dismissed!" The technician stood up strait, saluted, and shouted orders into his communication device. Now, normally, I-Corp's soldiers could get ready in 30 Minutes. In times of war, like right now, they could get ready in 5. In times of imminent destruction, or Armageddon, all they needed was one minute. When Plan 003 went underway, I-Corp's status was moved to Armageddon. A capable fighting force was immediately gathered from around the many star systems I-Corp controlled.. It consisted of: 4 Infinity Class Superdreadnoughts. They stored many Pelicans, 40 (10 on each Infinity x4) Strident Class Heavy Frigates, 200 (50 x4) Longsword Interceptors, 80 (20x4) Hotshots (Upgrades of the Bigfoot Walkers), 4 (1 x4 ) Brigades of Bio-Bots, 40 (10x4) squads of Spec Ops Bio-Bots, 100 ( 25 x 4) Machine Gun Humvees, 8 (2 x4) Scorpion Main Battle Tanks, 8 (2 x4) Mammoth Portable M.A.C. cannons, and numerous other vehicles, too many to list here. The four Infinities and their escorts immediately jumped into Slipspace, headed toward the Sky Dimension.

"Arghh! No! Stop! You little… arghh! I'll get you for this! Even now I-Corp's reinforcements are arriving! You'll never beat them! Arghh!" Gamerdude screamed in pain as his captors tried various ways of penetrating his stealth Bio-Suit. They hefted a diamond sword, and thrust it at his chest. The suit's thin carbon fibre armor was powerful enough to absorb the blow, but as it was flexible, the point poked at Gamerdude's exposed shirt, and tore that, releasing a trickle of blood.

"Once we get that armor off of you, you will be torn apart piece by piece!" Herobrine taunted Gamerdude with the blackened body of ArmorSmith. He tried to do a quick evaluation of his team. ArmorSmith and CS were certainly dead. Eclipse and Sky were on tables near him, writhing as if they were fish on the deck. Eclipse's armor had buckled underneath a huge plasma blast, but otherwise else he was fine. Herobrine had yet to do anything to Sky. As Herobrine moved away to see his reaction, Gamerdude turned his head to look at Sky. That's when he realized what he had been missing all along. Sky had had the top of his suit torn off, and he looked at him with eyes and a medallion that glowed gold. He had not, however, been tortured by Herobrine. Gamerdude also had noticed that their enemies didn't seem to willingly attack Sky. Come to think about it, Sky was acting extremely excited, as if he was trying to cover up deep emotions. Gamerdude knew he had to speak up. Rage burned in his heart to think about what Herobrine had done to Sky. He cleared his throat to speak, but before he could utter a word, Sky spoke up.

"So you figured it out. I could tell from your facial expression."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I was on your side! I thought you were my friend! You betrayed me! You… traitor! You don't deserve to live! Gamerdude retorted, out of breath from the volume he spoke at.

"Please! I had to or else I would have been killed by I-Corp! They caught on and were going to kill me, but luckily you signed the contract that put us into the army. They said if I told, I would be killed. I meant no harm! "

"You… I knew it all along! " This time it was Eclipse who spoke up. "I know the symptoms of someone getting taken over by something else. I know because I have seen it happen. "

"What!" Gamerdude was surprised at this. "What happened?"

"I know you've heard of the Nanites. We created them. We destroyed them. I was a guard at the laboratory where Infinimineralex created the Nanites. I was on lunch break in the city around the lab when I heard sounds of a gunfight. I immediately got up, grabbed my gun, and ran outside with my comrades. Civilians and guards alike streamed past me, screaming things like: "Run before they get you!" and "Make sure you aren't infected!" We ran in the opposite direction, and then we saw what made the civilians run. The ground was rapidly turning black and red, and people screamed as other people covered in Nanites, or at least what looked like them, touched the screamers, and when they did, their bodies became black and red, and they started fighting for the Nanites. We forced our eyes to look past the carnage and we immediately saw the lab in ruins, still smoking from the self destruct explosion. We raised our guns and fired, white phosphorus tracer rounds punching through the Nanite wraiths' feeble skin. It did absolutely nothing to the Nanites, and instead of the Nanites being torn apart, they seemed to absorb the bullets, making the wraiths that much bigger. My squadmate tripped, to me he fell in slow motion, looking down at the black and red ground. As he fell he reached out as if to utter his last words… I lost all of my squadmates that fateful day." Eclipse sniffled, and he started to cry to himself, mourning the loss of his friends. Gamerdude had heard of the Nanites, but didn't know that they were that bad. He was lucky that I-Corp had developed the Anti-Nanites, which, on impact, burned and froze the Nanites into submission. Billions died from the Nanite plague, many were consumed, many were killed, and hope was nearly lost. Even the Sky dimension had an infection. Even now, pockets of Nanites remained around the world. As he was imagining the fate of those pockets, the ground shook. Herobrine and his H.E. Guards fell to the floor. Herobrine stood up.

"What was that! Go find out, now!" The H.E. guards ran from the room. Endermen could be heard screaming in pain and there were many gunshots and grenade explosions outside. Herobrine glanced at Eclipse and Gamerdude, and grabbed them off their beds, ripping the weakening straps that tied them down. As they were still weak, they didn't resist. Herobrine ran toward a small cage and tossed Eclipse and Gamerdude in, then locked the door and ran off, saying:

"I'll be back, and when I am, I'll kill you! You've ruined everything! Burn in hell!"

At that point, Gamerdude knew his reinforcements had arrived.


	11. Chapter 10

**The plot of this chapter mostly focuses on the topside Bio-Bots.**

The _Indescribable_ , an Infinity class superdreadnought, plunged through the Sky Dimension's only clouds at 50 MPH, pretty quick for a ship that is 5.2 kilos long and 1 wide. Just below it was an end stronghold that the endermen and H.E. soldiers controlled. The I _ndescribable's_ goal was to take back that stronghold, even if they had to destroy it to proceed. That stronghold was a major point at which the endermen produced the resources needed to care for the H.E. soldiers, which needed as much as a regular human, plus weapons and armor. An added benefit of this target was that roads led from mines and farms to the stronghold, thus making it easier to find those areas and eliminate them. The captain gave the order to attack, and the _Indescribable's_ full contingent of Pelicans burst out through the hangar doors, each holding 15 men. They shot through the clouds and headed toward the entrance of the stronghold, now called Objective Feetsweep. The endermen didn't notice the Pelicans until too late. When the Pelicans were at about 2,500 feet, they stopped descending quickly, and started circling. One enderman happened to look up and see ten spots of light circling the base. He ran over to his fireteam leader, and told him to look up in the sky. His fireteam leader did just that. He jumped in surprise, and screamed the enderman attack scream. That alerted everyone around him, and told them to defend the base. One enderman ran over to an I-Corp Advanced Artillery Defense Cannon. He jumped into the cockpit and aimed the AADC straight up. He fired a burst of three high powered rounds as a warning shot. They narrowly missed a Pelican, causing its pilot to freak out. He radioed to the other pilots.

"Guys, I narrowly missed some shots off my starboard wing. It seems the enderman bastards know we're there to kick their butts. We're coming in hot. We do that best. Remember, if the enemy is in range, SO ARE YOU! Over and out."

Each Pelican broke their circling formation and headed in different directions, then circled back to descend on the stronghold. Unlucky for one of them, that direction was the exact direction an AADC had been pointing. The artillery cannon fired, sending high powered rounds thudding into the Pelican, breaking the fuel pipes and hitting the engines. It swerved towards the ground, and, trailing smoke, crashed right into the AADC that hit it in the first place. The pilot's screams of "I'm hit! Mayday, mayday!" on the radio quickly faded to static. The other pilots saw this, and chattered about it on the radio.

"Dropship down! All remaining dropships, target the AADCs with your chinguns! We can't afford more losses! This was supposed to be a quick mission! " Each dropship's high powered rapid-fire chingun unleashed a stream of bullets, all headed toward an AADC. Some bullets hit, killing the AADC operators and decapitating the guns. The pilots cheered. Their leader spoke into the radio.

"AADCs are down! Landing Zones 1-10 cleared! Proceed to use suppression fire on the bogies on the ground. "

"Yes sir." the pilots responded. The Pelicans fired again, this time targeting the endermen and H.E.s on the ground. They scattered, and were promptly gibbed as the tungsten core bullets tore through their bodies, shattering bones and ripping muscles in half. Some of the ground troops grabbed E-Guns (Ender Guns), and fired upwards. Most bullets missed, and the ones that hit did no damage to the strong Pelican armor. In fact, the more the H.E.s fired, the more attention they attracted, thus singling them out for the next attack. A few seconds later, and there was no opposition from the ground for landing. Each pelican hovered above their landing zone, and all 15 of their troops jumped out, carrying an assortment of high damage weapons. There were ten riflemen, 2 of those were fireteam leaders, one heavy weapons Bio-Bot, one Grenadier, two snipers, and a squad leader in each Pelican's troop bay, ready to attack at moment's notice. As they landed, they raised their weapons and took out the pockets of still alive enderman and H.E.s that were still on the surface. Then, each of the 9 squads (1 was destroyed due to the crash) entered the main base from one of the three titanium blast doors around the building. Squad 1 went in first. The soldiers inside of the lobby near them were alerted, and there were cries of: "Crap! We got hostiles! " and "Clear this area!" from the invading Bio-Bots.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted a grenadier as he tossed a grenade into a cluster of skeleton snipers. It exploded, killing them instantly.

"Squad, neutralize those hostiles!" a squad leader ordered to his men. He pulled out his combat machete, and with a "Take this!" he rushed and stabbed an enderman who was aiming at a Bio-Bot with an E-Gun once, twice, three times before it fell to the ground, dead and twitching. One H.E. soldier smacked the butt of his E-Gun over the head of a passing Bio-Bot, and finished him with a burst to the head, shattering his helmet at point blank range.

"Argh! Medic! We need backup!" A Bio-Bot finished off the H.E. soldier with a burst to the chest and grabbed the dead Bio-Bot, hauling him off the field. Suddenly, nearby hallway doors opened and a flashbang grenade rolled through its opening, blinding any Bio-Bot looking in that direction. Shortly after, many H.E. soldiers streamed through the opening, firing at the stunned Bio-Bots. One Bio-Bot screamed as bullets penetrated his titanium armor, soon killing him. The H.E. soldiers advanced on the still stunned Bio-Bots and were preparing to end their lives once and for all, until the roof above their heads exploded. Shrapnel scythed through the H.E. soldiers and Bio-Bots alike, snapping bodies in half and deafening everyone around it. As everyone rushed to clear their ears from the ringing, high powered jet engines blasted down through the newly made opening, and a Pelican hovered through the opening. The Pelican's rear doors opened, and a whole squad of Bio-Bots jumped out. These ones wielded heavy weapons: i.e. huge rocket launchers that shoot balls of energy, high powered handheld miniguns, automated drone turrets, and laser drills to break through walls and enemies alike. One Bio-Bot tossed a portable turret, and it hit the floor in front of the surviving H.E. soldiers. The turret unpacked and assembled itself in a few seconds as the other Bio-Bots provided cover fire.

Once the turret assembled itself, its twin machine guns strafed the enemies with fire. The enemies went down in agony. The new squad leader ran over to the other Bio-Bots.

"I heard you guys needed some backup? Don't worry. We have you covered. "

"How'd you get that Pelican? We thought…"

"You thought wrong. We were from the _Cascadia_ , a Strident class heavy frigate that heard your backup request and sent one Pelican with heavy weapons here. Now we have Pelicans landing everywhere in this site. " Suddenly, the radio buzzed with a transmission from the _Indescribable_. It was a mission update.

"Attention all topside Bio-Bots. We have a mission update. Your new goal is to capture and brutally interrogate all H.E. soldiers and endermen that you can subdue. Your squad leader has been provided with more details. Over and out. "

"Okay guys," the squad leader said. "Let's go kick some enderman butt!"

"YES SIR!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Let's go back to that one surviving H.E. Soldier in Minecraftia… (This chapter contains some references to other games, see if you can find 'em!)**

Everything had been going according to Herobrine's plan, HE-10 thought, and laughed to himself. The map of Minecraftia that Herobrine had given him showed him the exact route to the storm drains, where he could infiltrate the IC Freightlines building. From there, he could get aboard the S.S. Anne and hijack the munitions that fueled the minor wars that I-Corp fought all over the dimension. The only risky element was the departure times of the boat. It was unpredictable.

"I'm in. Pathetic humans. " he reported to a secure location of HQ.

"Good. Proceed to objective Sand, " the HQ responded, " From your position, ETA should be around 10 minutes. " If you can steal a human vehicle, the time will be shorter. "

"Got it. I will proceed to my objective immediately. HE-10 out." His body jittered with excitement, and fear, should the enemy catch him. He forced his butterflies down and jumped off the edge of the small building he was on, landing silently on the stone slab floor below. He had landed in an alleyway, and he looked out on the people walking to and fro, towards whatever they felt like doing, so happy about their lives. He wished he could be like them. However, he squelched his curiosity. Mission comes first, he told himself. He moved outwards, clinging to the shadows. He stopped every few blocks, listened, and made sure that no one had seen him. He slowly crept to the street, and peeked his head around the corner. There it was. A perfect car, no owner in sight, sitting on the street in a parking space. He made sure no one was looking, quickly ran out onto the sidewalk and pressed his hand up against the car door handle. His hand had an unlocker in it, and the door popped open, allowing the soldier access. He was lucky, because this car didn't require a key to start it. He closed the driver door, and pressed the start button. The engine rumbled awake, and HE-10 could feel its power resonating throughout the otherwise quiet car. He had picked a good choice. He pressed the gas pedal and shot off toward the building, carefully obeying the human speeding laws. A few minutes later, he pulled up into the parking lot of the human building.

"There doesn't seem to be many cars here." he thought out loud. "No. It can't be. They can't have figured out who I am already!" HE-10 was starting to get angry at himself. Herobrine should have thought this through better. Just like he had predicted, the watchful eye of a security camera on a nearby building had seen him carjack a car and pull away, and had sounded a silent alarm. Cars pulled off the road, the City Protection Force armed themselves, and unmarked CPF cars followed behind HE-10's car, making sure to hide well. At the freight building, the CPF had organized an ambush. HE-10 was walking right into it. Meanwhile, HE-10 got out of his car, holstered his ender gun sidearm, and walked over to the first checkpoint, completely invisible. He hopped the simple gate and took out a combat knife. The Bio-Bot guarding that checkpoint didn't see the shimmer in the air until too late, when there was a knife in his armored back and he was passed out.

"HE-10 reporting. I have breached checkpoint 01 and will continue to checkpoint 02. Be advised, the humans might know of my existence. I might need reinforcements. " he radioed in.

"Negative HE-10. We are occupied in a battle of our own right now. Reinforcement are not available. Repeat, not available. Base out."

"Dangit!" He cursed under his breath. The humans had engaged in a full scale battle over his homeworld. He hoped they lost. _No time for that right now._ He kept going past the checkpoint to the second one. For some reason, the gate was open and there was no guard manning the post or the gun turrets. _No matter. It will work for me._ he thought. As he walked through the second checkpoint, klaxons blared. The gate behind him closed, and HE-10 was blinded by the sudden amount of floodlights beaming down at his face. Fifteen Bio-Bots emerged from the shadows, all with guns pointed at his face. One of them pulled a Taser from his holster, and fired a single cartridge. It hit HE-10 right in the chest, and his cloak disintegrated in a puff. He doubled over, and the last thing that happened before he blacked out was his radio squawking. HE-10 had been captured.


	13. Chapter 12

**In this chapter, we follow the crew of Impetuous, an Infinity class superdreadnought. What will happen?**

The _Impetuous_ turned, and fired a volley of Archer missiles at the oncoming horde of endermen. The missiles hit the ground only 25 kilometers away from where the _Impetuous_ hovered, and the ship's captain could see the mass devastation that the Archers caused on the enemy troops. Bodies were torn apart, still others were vaporized, and some unlucky ones became part of the glass crater in the ground that the missiles caused. Still, a few endermen and HE stragglers in APCs aimed their guns upward, and fired. The rounds splashed harmlessly over the _Impetuous's_ shields. The captain turned to his first officer.

"Officer. How is the invasion force doing groundside?"

"Very well, sir. They have neutralized resistance in CASTLE and REACH bases, and are currently occupied with the assault on ONYX Base." the officer replied.

"Casualties?"

"Yes," said the officer,"we have lost 4 Bio-Bots due to enemy gunfire, 15 to Anti-Aircraft guns, and one to an environmental hazard."

" _Unacceptable."_ the captain thought to himself. They had already lost more troops in this battle than on any other engagement he had been in. Suddenly, the first officer interrupted his train of thought.

"Sir! The heavy frigate _Rapturous Arc_ is hailing us! They're in distress!"

"Put them on the viewscreen." ordered the captain. Seconds later the viewscreen popped to life over the window, and the picture materialized into a frenzied captain on the other side. Officers were running around on deck and there was a mysterious blood spot covering the back doors. Sounds of a gunfight could be heard. The frenzied captain spoke.

"We are overwhelmed! Do not allow them to make us their instruments! You know what you have to do."

"I understand, " the captain said to his fellow." All weapons! Retarget! Burn that ship!"

MAC Cannons and missiles painted a terrifying picture on the _Rapturous Arc_ as decks mushroomed, shields collapsed, and finally the doomed ship exploded, sending shrapnel slicing into the thousands of invading endermen that had stolen Longswords and flown them into the _Arc._

"Sir! a crewman exclaimed, "Ship down!"

"Good! Proceed to objective ONYX. Get ready to launch Pelicans. We're gonna help our little friends out."

"Yes sir!" the crewman replied. The ship sped off into the distance.

"Fire the E-Cannon!" Herobrine ordered. HE-1, his second in command, pressed a button on the nearby console of the underground tram as it escaped from ONYX Base. The _Impetuous_ had just crested the nearby hill before the ground beneath it opened. A black barrel popped out, and a second later, a purple beam stabbed through the middle of the ship. The ship listed to the side, trailing smoke. An engine blew, and the _Impetuous_ crashed down into the ground, skidding near a kilometer before finally settling down. Luckily, there was only minor damage to the hull, but the E-Cannon's pulse had disabled propulsion systems. Several thousand endermen in armored vehicles rushed to meet the many I-Corp vehicles coming out of the wreckage. They were planning not to go down without a fight. To I-Corp, the crash was still repairable. The soldiers believed that they could win. They knew it. And as the first bullets flew from each side, hitting some and killing others, the Bio-Bots' faith didn't dwindle.


	14. Chapter 13

**Gamerdude's back!**

Gamerdude threw himself to the floor as the corridor exploded with a flash and poisonous gas seeped through it. Nearby Endermen took a breath, gagged, and collapsed to the floor, their neurons shutting down and the poison contaminating their systems. Gamerdude, Eclipse, and a squad of Bio-Bots ran past their spasming bodies. GD had just thrown a BG-01 Gas bomb right into the midst of the endermen.

"Now that's how it's done!" Eclipse yelled, and fired a burst from his newly acquired rifle into a still writhing enderman. As he did that, Gamerdude tried to think about what was going on.

He had lost Sky, but he wasn't dead. Soon after a squad of Bio-Bots had arrived, given him new weapons, and at that point they were trying to leave the base without dying, which was proving to be tough. Gamerdude had had a close call with death when an enderman had teleported right behind him with a primed grenade in hand, but luckily Eclipse grabbed the grenade and threw it away, where it exploded harmlessly. Gamerdude was just finishing his thought when more enemies appeared.

"Fire!" Gamerdude shouted, and fired a burst into one HE soldier, crumpling him like paper. The others did the same, and the rest of the HEs fell. The squadron continued around the corner. As they did, a grenade rolled into his field of view. He jumped and rolled, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, throwing GD back and knocking him unconscious. As he slipped out, he heard bullets, saw a HE soldier go down, and felt cold, armored hands pick him up, hoist him over their shoulder, and continue down the hall. He blacked out.

Herobrine had been shot at, lost his guards, and had had several death brushes so far. So he had decided to try out a new strategy. He would switch places (literally) with HE-10 and escape from wherever he was.

"And HE-10 would be here! It would work perfectly!" he thought aloud.

He took out his magical stick and held it up. As he did, he teleported to where HE-10 was and HE-10 teleported to where he was. Herobrine got up, cleared his vision, and once he did he gaped. He was in an interrogation room, and there were several guns pointed at his face. He stuttered, "Whaa?" At that noise, the human soldiers guarding him seemed to perk up. One shouted into his radio, "The hostile seems to have morphed into Herobrine! Requesting backup, immediately!" but it was too late, as Herobrine quickly broke the restraints on the chair, jumped up, and smashed in the face of the nearest Bio-Bot with a Psychic Bolt. The other two Bio-Bots squeezed off a few shots, but they pinged uselessly off of Herobrine's Psychic barrier. With it he was nigh untouchable. The Bio-Bots tried to run, but he shot one in the back, and dropped the other one with a kick to the face. He kicked down the feeble metal door to the outside of his prison cell, and was greeted with blaring klaxons and security doors slamming shut at each end of the hall he had emerged into.

"Oh, so they want to make this harder? No matter," Herobrine said. "I'll take you all!" He ran at the nearest door and smashed through it. On the other side he was greeted by a wall of bullets, pushing him back. Someone shouted an order, and someone tossed a grenade his way. He picked it up to throw it back, but it exploded in his hands. He screamed in his head as his psychic barrier flexed against the onslaught of shrapnel. As the Bio-Bots closed in on Herobrine, he suddenly jumped up, and ground pounded the floor, sending the Bio-Bots in all different directions. He walked passed them, snickering to himself.

"Well, that wasn't a challenge-" was all Herobrine got to say before something slammed him across the room. He looked up to see a Bio-Bot holding a sort of hammer, but it was pulsing with red light. As the Bio-Bot raised his hammer to strike, Herobrine deflected it with his hand, grabbed the Bio-Bot's arm, kicked the Bio-Bot in the knee, brought up his leg, and kicked the Bio-Bot in the head, finishing him off. Two Bio-Bots popped out of a nearby door, and had nearly knocked him down with their bullets, until Herobrine psychic bolted one, and smashed the other's face in, killing him. A radio in the room nearby buzzed:

"HQ to all units, we have confirmed knowledge that Herobrine has entered the Anvil of Hell prison! I repeat, we have confirmed knowledge that Herobrine has entered the Anvil of Hell prison! Requesting relocation of Manhattan-II Class War Destroyers to combat threat! All units in the area, do not attempt to fight! I repeat, do not fight! Cut your losses and pull ou-." Herobrine cut the feed with a psychic bolt to the radio, shattering it. He was genuinely worried about those Manhattan-II War Destroyers. He had heard of their track record and knew of their destructive power. Each M-II was a greater improvement over the famed Manhattan class of Destroyers. Each M-II was armed with multiple point defense cannons, and while small in size, included one of the most powerful weapons in all of I-Corp's arsenal. This weapon used concentrated energy taken from an emerald core in the center of the ship to literally overload a target, pulping and roasting it to pieces. While extremely small in size compared to their Infinity class brethren, they were still much bigger than Herobrine, and certainly packed enough firepower to destroy him. _Of course, they will never reach me,_ he thought. For once in his life, he was wrong. A second later the building he was standing in vaporized suddenly, slamming him to the ground and destroying his psychic barrier. Herobrine's psychic barrier barely had time to recharge when another DEW blast from a nearby Manhattan-II threw him a kilometer away from where he stood in the first place. As Herobrine struggled to his feet, he realized something.

" Those M-IIs were using their weakest setting, probably to try to weaken his psychic barrier before their final assault! " He exclaimed. Once again, he was wrong. A pelican flew over and touched down near him. One figure strode out of its landing bay. He wore the same silver armor as the Bio-Bots, but his had a much brighter golden glow to it. The figure spoke, his voice deep and menacing:

"I see you have been here all along. You may have defeated I-Corp in the first battle, but you have not defeated me! For I am Infinimineralex, leader of I-Corp! I've beaten many of your kind, and you are no exception! We shall fight to the death!" Infinimineralex charged at Herobrine, and he charged back. Meanwhile, as Gamerdude fought his way through the base in the sky dimension, he thought of Alex. He felt, somehow, that Alex was going to fight a great fight, but it would be him who dealt the final blow. That gave him the courage to fight on. He had to reach Herobrine! And fast!


	15. Chapter 14

**Alrighty, the final battle is upon us! Keep in there guys! From now on I will double space my sentences.**

"Hostile!" A Bio-Bot poured what was left of his clip into an unfortunate HE soldier, who fell in a heap. "Hostile down!" He ran through the deserted corridors of the Anvil of Hell prison, only stopping to look at his dead squadmates. He felt for them. And yet he couldn't slow down. He had to get topside before orbital strikes commenced. He had just gotten into a nearby elevator, when the ground shook, and bits of pixelated plaster fell from the ceiling. He cursed under his breath, pressed the button to start the elevator, and cursed even more when the button dinged uselessly. "Well, since my radio is broken and my squad is dead, I don't have any way out of here. Great." The Bio-Bot was just about to continue down the corridor ahead of him when he heard sounds of conversation. A door near him opened, and out stepped four Bio-Bots, all wearing stealth suits, one carrying a Bio-Bot in stealth armor. The Bio-Bot spoke.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys! I've been separated from the rest of my squad."

"Understood, soldier. What's your name?" the lead Bio-Bot asked, "I'm Eclipse, these people here is Isaac, Vince, and Eli."

"Pleased to meet you." Vince said. Isaac and Eli just shook hands with the Bio-Bot.

"My name is Adrian. Also pleased to meet you." Adrian turned toward the empty corridor in front of him. "We have to get topside! This prison has been compromised, so we are cutting our losses and pulling out! The thing is, I'm stranded down here."

"So are we, " Eclipse said. "We just came from the Sky Dimension. Herobrine is here and we have to find and kill him. I guess you're part of our makeshift squad now. Usually Gamerdude256 would be leading us, but as you can see, he's in no shape to. " Adrian understood. He raised his CM401 in triumph. Everyone would be safe! The five men and one injured man ran past a door, but it opened, and out poured two gun armed skeletons.

"Hostiles! Take em out!" shouted Adrian, and before the skeletons could raise their weapons, they were decapitated by the Bio-Bots. But still more enemies came through the door. Creepers popped their heads in, hoping to blast the Bio-Bots to the ground, but were blown up themselves by grenades. Eli placed a plasma turret on the ground in front of the door. It fired, and Adrian heard screams from behind the door.

"Quick! Let's run before our turret depletes its ammo! " shouted Eli. The squad took off through a hole in the wall, and ended up in a cave. So they kept on running, killing many mobs as they ran. Soon, they could see light at the end of the tunnel. A lone figure stood at the end, standing at attention. It was too dark to see who it was. Isaac said: "That's our leader! Let's go!" Isaac ran toward the figure. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"I'll bet." muttered the figure, and psychic bolted Isaac to the head. He crumpled in a heap.

"No! " screamed Adrian. He raised his weapon and fired, and the others did the same. But it did not matter, as another figure at the end of the tunnel smashed the first one into the wall. The Bio-Bots ran over, and they whooped in happiness as they saw Infinimineralex punching Herobrine's head into the ground over and over. Alex was glowing golden yellow, and the Bio-Bots knew that that meant he was in his super form. Greatly enhanced in all aspects, no one had gone up against this form and survived. Herobrine was no exception, as he was hoisted up by the neck by Alex, and tossed to the ground. Alex shot golden energy from his hand, and the cave entrance exploded, sending Herobrine flying. That only made Alex shine brighter.

"Come on, let's go help our leader!" The Bio-Bots ran toward the now shattered cave entrance and fired at Herobrine, hurting him greatly.

"Guys, remember, Alex's super form is fueled by destruction. As long as he can hurt or destroy someone or thing, he stays super. So make sure he does! "

"You're going down!" Herobrine raised his arms and out came a ball of energy, striking Infinimineralex. He fell to the ground in pain. Herobrine ran up to Infinimineralex and was just about to punch him when Infini rolled and kicked back, knocking Herobrine to the ground. Infini raised HIS hands and fired a sizzling golden bolt. Herobrine was hit and he crumpled. He couldn't get up. As he raised his head up, he saw Infinimineralex looking down at him. As he raised his hand for the final blow, Infini was pushed out of the way by Gamerdude256.

"It's my kill!" Gamerdude256 was about to fire his gun at Herobrine when he spoke.

"Why kill me? What have I done?" Herobrine said.

"What! How? All of this was your fault!" Gamerdude retorted.

"I can reform, I promise! Let me go." Herobrine started used telepathy to try to convince Gamerdude to let him go. Gamerdude blinked, and he seemed to waver. But Infinimineralex ran over to him and shook him.

"Snap out of it! He's trying to trick you! Are you going to deliver the final blow or not?" Infinimineralex tried in vain to wake Gamerdude up, but it was to no avail. Gamerdude reached for Herobrine's hand, and he took it… for a second. Herobrine glowed bright white and sent a wave of energy outwards, tossing everyone around him back.

"Ha ha ha! Gamerdude, you are WEAK! You may have felled my guards and soldiers, but you will not fell me! " Herobrine shot psychic bolts, narrowly missing GD and Infini. Infini shot his own energy, but it was dispersed by Herobrine's mental shield.

"Fine. If you wanna die, so be it! Cavalry, enter the battlefield!" Infinimineralex shouted.

Herobrine looked up, and a pelican dropship descended from the sky. Two Bio-Bots jumped out of the back with a giant suit in between. The suit was grey, made of an unknown metal, and glowed red at the joints. It was about 2x bigger than everyone around it. GD could see weapon emplacements and spikes on the suit's hand. They ran over to Gamerdude.

"Put this on! Now! " they told GD. One pressed a red button on the back of the suit's head. The blocky suit seemed to pop open in a flash. The inside was padded, so Gamerdude quickly got in. Herobrine stared in awe, unable to comprehend what was happening. As Gamerdude stepped into the footholds, the suit closed around him. He heard a soft hum as his stealth Bio-Suit interfaced with the big exo suit.

"Interface initiated. Yggdrasil Exo-Suit Mark One commencing start procedures. " said his suit. His normal HUD expanded to include many more indicators. He moved his left arm, and his suit shot forward with a huge motion.

"Hey! I could get used to this!" GD said to no one in particular, as the intercom wasn't on. He looked over at Herobrine, who seemed to be recovering from his initial shock. He started to raise his hand, and psychic energy started to gather. Gamerdude jumped, his suit propelling him to new heights, just as a bolt was sent his way. Somehow, it missed and dissolved harmlessly against the walls of the dropship.

"Wow! This is really cool!" GD shouted into his intercom. "Herobrine, you're going down!" He raised his arm, and a missile emplacement popped up, and fired. Herobrine was sent flying, his shield shattered. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as GD ran forward, grabbed Herobrine, hoisted him up, and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Herobrine had no time to speak as his face caved in, in slow motion. His body disappeared suddenly, and GD was left standing with no one. Herobrine had been vanquished.

 **Wow! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Tune in next time...**


End file.
